


Safe

by romanticalgirl



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: F/M, Paddling, Pegging, S&M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 4-13-01</p>
    </blockquote>





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 4-13-01

"You’re late." 

Pacey stopped just inside the apartment door, his head bowed in contrition. "Yes. I’m sorry." 

"Look at me." 

He raised his head and looked at her, his eyes sweeping over her though he didn’t move a muscle. She was dressed in a pair of black, stiletto heels, a pair of black, leather panties and a black, bra, nipple holes cut in the fine leather. He could feel his cock straining against his pants, aching. 

"Get undressed." 

He did as she commanded, taking his jacket off first and hanging it on the coat rack. As she watched him with appraising eyes, he loosened his tie and slipped it over his head. She stepped closer as he unbuttoned his shirt, peeling the thin, white fabric from his body. His skin was slick with a sheen of sweat, of anticipation. 

"Wait." 

Her voice stopped all movement. She moved over to him and ran her blood-red nails over his smooth chest, trailing them over the hardened nipples, daring him to shiver. As he stood still, a nearly imperceptible tremor running through him, she stepped back and nodded. 

"Go ahead." 

His belt was worn black leather and, as he slipped it free of the loops, he handed it to her. She took it and wrapped it around one hand, the sound of the hide moving over itself filling the quiet room. 

He bent down and untied his shoes, removing them and his socks as quickly as he could. Finally, he stood up and unzipped his slacks, sliding them down his legs. 

"Stop." 

He froze again, unable to keep his body from responding to her voice. His cock stood at attention, thick and hard. She surveyed him casually, her nails touching the tip, capturing the drop that shimmered on its surface. The thick, silver ring around the base of his cock kept the entire shaft engorged, the black, leather harness around his balls keeping him from coming without her permission. 

"You’re excited." 

He nodded, afraid to speak. 

"In the bedroom." 

He started walking, slowly, his movement impeded by his hard-on. As he reached the door of their bedroom, he stopped, waiting for her next command. 

"You know what to do." 

He nodded and moved forward, stopping as he reached the small stepstool like contraption she’d had modified for him. He knelt on the bottom velvet-cushioned step and leaned over it, his hands reaching around to grasp the legs of the stool. His cock rested on the next step up, also lined in velvet, as his stomach arched over the flat top, leaving his ass in the air. 

He heard her move behind him, could feel her as she surveyed him, watched him, taunted him. "How many times did you think about sex today, Pacey?" 

"Five." 

"Five?" Her voice rose with the question. "Tell me about the first time." 

"The first time was this morning. I was watching you get dressed." 

Nothing made a sound until the sharp sting of the paddle coming into contact with the curve of his ass filled the room. Satisfied, she circled him, watching him as he watched her when she came into view, knowing better than to move. "The second?" 

"It was in the office. One of the secretaries was using the copier and she backed up into me. Her short skirt slipped up a little and I could see the top of her thigh-high stockings." 

The paddle came down again, twice this time. He moved slightly, his cock rubbing against the dark, purple velvet. He clamped his mouth shut, refusing to let himself groan with pleasure or pain. 

"The third?" Her voice was thicker, hotter. 

"Another girl in the office. She was getting something out of the filing cabinet. She bent over and her skirt flipped up. She wasn’t wearing anything under it." 

"On purpose?" 

"I think so." 

"Does she think you want her?" He could feel the paddle poised over his ass, the heat swirling just above his skin. 

"Yes." 

"Yes, what?" Her voice was low, dangerous. 

"Yes, Mistress." 

The paddle slammed into his skin, harder than before. He hissed involuntarily and braced himself as the next blow came, his cock sliding over its perch. Two followed in rapid succession, slapping the firm flesh. He moved, unable to keep from thrusting against the smooth surface. 

"The fourth?" 

He had to catch his breath, fighting to get the words out through the thick desire in his throat. "On the train...home. I was standing, holding on to the rails. The train was crowded. We hit a rough spot." He paused, licking his lips, needing air, needing time. His cock felt as if he was swollen beyond endurance, throbbing with every beat of his heart. "The guy in front of me bumped into me. His ass rubbed against my cock..." 

"And?" 

He could hear her moving, knew better than to turn his head to see her. "It felt so good." 

"You wanted to fuck him?" 

"God, yes." 

"Did you?" 

He shook his head. "No. But, as the train started moving again, I hooked one finger through his belt loop and held him against me." He shifted slightly, closing his eyes as the velvet grabbed at his cock. "He got off at my stop, and when he went into the bathroom, I followed him." 

Joey came up behind him, her hands on his ass, massaging it, kneading the red skin. Pacey shivered, trying not to moan, feeling every ounce of blood draining into his cock. "What did you do?" Her voice thrilled along his spine as she pressed her scantily clad body against his. 

"He was waiting for me. By the urinals. Out in the open. His cock was out, hard." 

"Did you fuck him?" 

"No, Mistress." 

"Did you suck him off?" He felt the cool wetness of lubrication on his ass as her hands moved over him. "Did you take his dick into your mouth and let him shove it down your throat, Pacey?" 

He whimpered, shaking his head as he felt the first sting of penetration, the hard plastic of the vibrator piercing the tight muscle easily. Joey pushed it into him, a smooth, long stroke. He groaned, unable to help himself as she turned it on, the vibrations dancing along his nerve endings. 

"He was standing there, his cock out for you, and you turned him down?" 

Expecting the sting of the paddle, he cried out as the whip came down across his thighs, the wind whistling in its wake. "Oh, fuck, Joey." 

This time it caught the meat of his ass, digging into the wet flesh. He groaned as she grasped the end of the vibrator and started moving it, fucking him. "Did you turn him down, Pacey? Or did you let him stick his cock in your throat?" She bent over him, her hand moving fast and hard, pushing the vibrator inside him as she stroked his thigh with the whip. "Did he taste good, Pacey? Did he call you his bitch?" 

He whimpered, his hips moving, rubbing his cock on the velvet, hurting for release. The vibrator pressed so deeply into him he felt as if he’d split in half if he couldn’t come. 

"Did you get down on your knees where you belong, Pacey? Were you his whore?" 

"Yes!" he gasped, pain etched in his voice. "I sucked him off, down on my knees in the middle of the fucking men’s room." His hips were jerking now, spasmodically, no rhythm, just seeking release. Joey had moved away from him and as he confessed, he felt the sting of the whip once more, almost numb. "And all I wanted to do was stick my cock in his ass." 

Expecting the whip, he cried out wordlessly as the flat of the paddle impacted with the head of the vibrator, driving it further into him. "Like that?" 

" _Yesyesyesyesyes_." He nodded mindlessly, his cock jerking, the harness tightening with every movement. 

Joey moved around him, her waist even with his face. She grabbed his chin and tilted it up. His blue eyes were blackened with desire, his lips parted, his breath hot and heavy. "What was the fifth time, Pacey?" 

He moaned in pain, with pleasure. The hot smell of sex radiated off of her, honeyed and sweet. He strained forward, wanting more, wanting her. "Seeing...you..." 

She let his chin go and walked back behind him. His muscles tightened in anticipation, his hips arching slightly, offering himself up to her. This time the paddle was fast and furious, five blows raining down on him in quick succession, pushing against the vibrator as it continued to move inside him. 

He lay there gasping as she finished. His balls were red and swollen, his cock pulsing from the constant pressure of the velvet. She moved away from him, quiet, stealthy. "You wanted him to fuck you?" 

He nodded, incapable of speech, of thought. 

"Get up." 

He tried to stand and failed, unable to move from his position. His legs shook, his arms limp. "I can’t." 

"What?" 

Her sharp response forced him to try again, struggling for some purchase. He felt her fingers against his ass and the sudden absence of the vibrator sent him tumbling off the stool onto the floor. He lay there, curled into a ball, searching for her, his eyes filled with apology. 

"On your knees." 

"I can’t." 

"You fucking..." She grabbed his shoulder and turned him on his stomach, straddling him, her knees on his arms holding him down, the long, thick, black strap-on dildo she wore touching his lips. "You want to get fucked, you pussy?" 

His cock ached for her, strained for her. "Yes," he moaned. 

"Then get on your fucking knees." 

Every part of him trembled as she got off of him, the black, plastic shaft slapping him as she moved. He rolled onto his stomach, wincing as he brushed his cock against the rough carpet. He forced himself to his knees, his arms shaking as he struggled to hold himself far enough up that his cock didn’t brush against the floor. 

"You’re such a pussy. Such a whore." She pressed the dildo against his ass and pushed the head in, chuckling as it stretched him. "You want to be fucked like a bitch, don’t you, Pacey? Want me to fuck you till you scream?" She thrust her hips and impaled him, holding his hips as she pushed inside him. 

Pacey’s head rested on the floor, his body shaking, his cock weeping a thin stream of come. His balls ached beyond reason, beyond feeling. The metal ring around his cock seemed five sizes too small as Joey stopped moving, the strap-on buried to the hilt. Her hand reached down and wrapped around his cock. 

"You want to come? You too weak to last while I fuck you?" 

He moaned, nodding, wanting release. 

Joey pulled away from him, leaving him bereft, sending him to the floor again, his cry of pain echoing around the sparsely-decorated room. Joey turned him over and straddled him again, sinking down onto his throbbing cock easily, her wet pussy like a balm, soothing him. 

The strap-on slapped against his stomach as she rode him, rubbing against her clit with every stroke. He moaned beneath her, beyond words, beyond thought, beyond coherency. His fists beat on the floor as she fucked him, his eyes locked on the hard nipples that winked at him from behind black leather. 

He shivered intensely, a full body shudder as Joey finally reached behind her and unfastened the harness, releasing the tension that had built up behind it. Pacey unleashed a primal yell, his whole body bucking off the floor as he came, his nails digging into his palms so hard he drew blood. 

Joey continued riding him, refusing to stop grinding down against his body. She grabbed one of his hands and forced it open, covering her fingertips in his blood. Letting his hand fall back to the floor, she slid her fingers under the strap-on and stroked her clit until she felt the rippling shudder slam into her like a freight train. 

She climbed off of him and sat beside his prone body on the floor. Her hand tickled lightly over his chest. "You okay?" 

"Holy fuck." Her defenses shot into place and she started to move away. Pacey’s hand shot out and caught her wrist, holding her with trembling hands. "If I had the strength, I’d roll you onto your stomach and fuck your ass so hard you’d be coming all week." 

"It was okay?" 

"You didn’t hear me screaming the safe word, did you?" 

She shook her head. "How did you know?" 

"That the thought of me sucking some random guy off would be the thing that would get you horny?" She nodded and he managed a weak grin. "Because whenever you’re drunk, you tell me how cool it would be if I’d fuck Jack while you watched." 

"Oh." She giggled softly, breathlessly. "I want to do it again, Pacey." 

"Honey, I’m not doing shit for about three weeks. Or, whenever I can feel my cock again." He held her hand over his thundering heart. "I think I’m gonna wear that thing every fucking day though." 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah. If you can handle it." 

She grabbed the strap-on and hefted it. "Who’s got the bigger dick here, Pace?" 

"I like the way you fuck me, Jo." 

"It’s mutual." She turned and lay beside him, settling into his arms. "But I think we need to find a new safe word." 

"Nah," he nuzzled her neck, his lips soft on her skin. His body still quivered with emotion, with heat, with desire, but she felt warm in his arms. "I can’t think of anything better to stop any sexual activity than me screaming out his name, can you?" 

"You know, bringing him up is a really good way to get yourself punished." 

Pacey moaned against her skin and rolled on top of her, his cock still swollen, the strap-on hard against his stomach. "That would be sex thought number six."


End file.
